


Dinner and a Movie

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky invites AJ over to have dinner and watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

Becky looks at the clock one last time before she crosses the hall to AJ’s classroom.  She has enough time to talk to him before the students will be coming in.  “Hey,” she says as she steps into the room.

 

AJ looks up from his desk and smiles.  “Hey,” he says and stands up.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you until lunch.”

 

She shrugs as she approaches the front of the room.  “I wanted to talk to you and figured now was as good a time as any.  I know it’s last minute, but I wanted to know if you’d like to come over tonight.  I’ll make you dinner and we could watch movies.  I know it’s last minute so if you can’t that’s fine.”

 

He smiles.  “What time should I come over?”

 

She really hadn’t expected him to accept her offer but is certainly glad he did.  “Six-thirty?”

 

“Sounds good.  I’ll be there.”

 

The evening goes great.  She’d made her beef stew with homemade bread; both of which AJ had raved about.  As they ate, they watched the Wizard of Oz.  Becky is sure she’s falling for AJ, though she doesn’t want to make any kind of move until she’s sure they’re on the same page.

 

It’s nearly eleven when they’re walking to the front door.  AJ turns after they step out onto the small porch and smiles down at Becky.

 

“Thanks for dinner,” he says.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says.  “Thanks for coming over.”

 

“It was fun.”  He watches her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her softly.  “Good night.”

 

Becky beams.  “Good night.”


End file.
